Si la vie n'est pas rose, elle est quoi?
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Le train rouge serpentait paresseusement à travers la campagne anglaise. Le soleil frapait directement sur la coque en fer blanc du serpent écarlate et il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les wagons.


_Bonjour! Voici donc ma toute première fic sur l'incontournable thème de Harry Potter. Je les ai lu en anglais donc je crois que quelques noms sont restés en anglais, comme Longbottom, je trouve "Londubat" tellement laid comme nom en français. Vous me pardonnerez donc ce petit anglicisme pour raison d'esthétisme littéraire! Vous remarquerez bien vite que nous nous trouvons dans une intrigue de la seconde génération, étant une fan de l'épilogue et des histoires de famille, je passe mon temps à décrire des situations familiales plus ou moins foireuse. Moi-même seconde d'une famille de 6 enfants, je ne suis pas en reste et les épisodes que vivent les personnages de mes fic sont souvent des épisodes vécus! Bref! Pour ce qui est des "nouveaux" personnages que je me suis permise d'imaginer, vous trouverez leurs arbre généalogique sur mon profil. Mais faisons en rapide une petite description! Abby est la fille de Neville et Luna, Edward est le fils de Georges et Angelina, quant à Allan, c'est bien le fils du terrible Dudley, la branche n'est pas totalement pourrie de ce côté de la famille! ;P Quant aux autres vous les connaissez, je pense... Il reste Emma, la grande soeur d'Edward. Dernière explication, les dialogues sont en italique pour simplifier la compréhension du texte. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. ^^_

_

* * *

_

Le train rouge serpentait paresseusement à travers la campagne anglaise. Le soleil frapait directement sur la coque en fer blanc du serpent écarlate et il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans les wagons. Si chaud que les élèves, habituellement surexcités par la perspective des vacances d'été, ne quittaient pas leurs banquettes de peur de s'écrouler une fois debout. Les plus experimentés profitaient avec délice de la douce brise qu'ils faisaient jaillir du bour de leurs baguettes, s'attirant la foudre des plus jeunes obligés à regarder ce spectacle révoltant.

Un jeune garçon regardait par la fenêtre le château qui disparaissait derrière une colline, partagé entre un sentiment de douce nostalgie à l'idée de quitter la salle commune de Griffondor, et la joie de retrouver sa famille qui l'attendrait sur le quai.

A ses côtés, Edward était en train de se battre avec ses lacets. Edward n'avait jamais été très doué avec les choses moldues, avec les choses en générales. Il avait sans aucun doute tiré toute la maladresse de son oncle Ron Weasley et s'acharnait avec la même obstination que ce dernier à avoir le dernier mot sur les choses récalcitrantes. Il tomba de la banquette avec un cri à demi étouffé, ce qui déclancha le rire d'Abby.

_Argh ! J'en ai marre de ces chaussures ! S'exclama-t-il en envoyant la chaussure contre la porte du compartiement._

C'est ce moment que choisit Allant pour ouvrir la porte. Il se baissa promptement , ce qui provoqua la chute de plusieurs chocogrenouilles qui s'enfuirent dans le couloir. Il poussa un soupir, attrapa la chaussure et referma la porte du compartiment.

_Tu sais même pas faire tes lacets ? Tu es un cas désepéré mon pauvre Ed._

_Ho tais-toi et aide moi plutôt !_

_Tu peux crever ! Répondit Allan en distribuant les bonbons rescapés._

Abby avait ouvert son livre de potion et étudiait les différents mouvements pour élaborer une potion de vivacité. Elle n'avait pas obtenu la moyenne en potion cette année et détestait rester sur des défaites. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des 3 autres garçons qui partageaient le compartiment avec elle. Allan et Edward passaient leur temps à se crier dessus sans pour autant arrêter de trainer ensemble. Leurs disputes avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, toujours prise à parti et désignée arbitre officielle dans les disputes de garçon étant la seule fille du groupe.

_Vous me fatiguez les gars… Soupira-t-elle._

_Mais c'est lui qui ! S'excalmèrent-ils en même temps._

Ils reçurent chacun un coup de livre de potion 1er année sur la tête et retournèrent s'asseoir sur leur banquette respective avec un grognement. Le 3ème garçon ne semblait même pas les avoir entendu, observant le paysage d'un regard lointain.

_Vivement la fin de ce voyage ! J'aurais plus besoin de voir vos têtes pendant les vacances d'été ! Enfin, sauf la sienne… Dit Edward en désignant son voisin du doigt._

_Celui-ci ne réagit pas, toujours obnubilé par le paysage extérieur. Son voisin lui planta un doigt dans les côtes._

_Ho ! James ! Tu m'écoutes ?_

_Aïe ! Quoi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant dehors ? Demanda Abby avec un sourir._

_Il n'y a pas ces deux là. Répondit James avec un grognement._

Les pneus de la voiture hybride crissèrent sur le gravier de la coure. Le couple sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison bleue, c'était une belle maison aux dimensions raisonnables. Deux étages et un grenier ainsi qu'un grand jardin. Deux balançoires, un toboggan et une petite piscine gonflable dans laquelle pataugeait une petite fille aux cheveux ocre. Quand elle les vit elle sauta hors de la piscine et s'élança vers eux avec un grand sourire.

_Duddy ! Dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras._

_Bonjour mademoiselle !_

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à ce moment et une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année apparu sur le seuil. Elle regarda la petite d'un air soucieux en voyant la tache humide qui apparaissait sur la chemise de son oncle.

_Lilly ! Tu es toute trempée ! Ne saute pas sur ton oncle !_

_Maman ! C'est l'heure d'aller chercher James !_

_Bonjour Ginny._

_Bonjour. Entrez seulement, Harry n'est pas encore rentré._

Elle les conduisit au salon où un jeune garçon s'occupait en regardant des dessins animés. Il leur fit un signe de la main et leur fit signe de s'asseoir en silence sur le divan, ils étaient visiblement arrivés à un moment clé de son film.

_Albus ! Tu dis bonjour s'il te plait._

_Mais man c'est le combat ultime ! S'exclama le jeune garçon._

_Je m'en fiche bien. Mets moi cette machine de malheur sur pause et dis bonjour à ton oncle et ta tante._

_Pff…_

Il se leva et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue des nouveaux arrivants puis regarda avec tristesse l'écran figé de la télévision. Ginny poussa un soupir et quitta le salon pour aller s'occuper de sa petite dernière.

_Albus. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. Dit Dudley sur le ton de la confidence._

_Dis moi ! Dis moi ! S'exclama le jeune garçon soudain passionné par ce qui se cachait derrière le dos de son oncle._

_Un nouveau film !_

_Ho trop bien ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Dit-il en lui sautant au cou._

_On entendit un crac dans le hall d'entrée et une voix annonça qu'elle était rentrée._

_Papa ! S'exclama Albus en sautant sur ses pieds et en courant dans le hall._

_Salut bonhomme ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Un nouveau film ! C'est Duddy qui me l'a amené !_

_Encore ? Ta mère va devenir folle…_

Il entra dans le salon, le petit dans les bras et alla serrer la main de son cousin avec un sourir puis fit la bise à Clara.

_Al, tu es prêt ?_

_Presque ! Plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures…_

_Alors vas-y. James et Ted ne nous attendront pas tout l'été._

_Teddy vient aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec avidité._

_Oui, il passe la première semaine des vacances à la maison._

_Ho trop bien ! S'exclama Albus en courant dans l'escalier pour aller chercher ses chaussures._

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en face de son cousin. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit apparaître trois verres et en attrapa un qu'il but cul sec.

_Je croyais en avoir fini avec les problèmes il y a 14ans… Tu parles !_

_Des soucis au boulot ? Demanda Dudley en prenant un verre._

_Oui. Des vieux démons qui refont surface._

_Mais pas… Vol…Heu… Vol truc ? Demanda Clara avec inquiétude._

_Hahahaha ! Non Clara, pas Voldemort. Lui il a passé l'arme à gauche pour de bon crois-moi ! Répondit Harry._

_Je n'arriverais jamais à retenir tous ces noms… Dit-elle soucieuse._

_Moi non plus, mais finalement qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Demanda Dudley en la rassurant._

_Et bien… Allan fait aussi partit de ce monde, et peut être Alice… Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on ait des bases…Répondit-elle._

_Ne t'inquiète pas Clara ! ça viendra vite. Dit Harry avec un sourire._

_Bien trop vite… Ajouta Dudley._

_En tout cas je pense que vous allez passer l'été entier à apprendre tout ce qui est possible et imaginable sur le monde des sorcier. Allan sera intarissable ! Dit Harry en se levant._

Le train émit un sifflement aigu et entra en gare avec fracas. Le quai était bondé de parents soucieux de retrouver leur progéniture en bon état. Et puis il y avait ceux qui partageaient leurs regards entre l'arrivée du train et les occupants du quai 9 ¾. En effet, cette année il y avait une célébrité parmis eux. Harry Potter et sa petite famille se tenait debout sur le quai, attendant comme tout les autres l'arrivée du train. Il était de notoriété publique que son fils ainé avait commencé Poudlard cette année et qu'il avait finit, sans grosse surprise, à Griffondor.

Dans le dernier wagon du train, le groupe composé d'Edward Weasley, Abby Longbottom, Allan Dursley et James Potter s'activait, rassemblant leurs affaires

_On arrive Ed ! T'as pas encore mis tes chaussures ? S'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn en ouvrant la porte du compartiment._

_Trop compliqué. Marmonna Edward._

_Espèce d'incapable ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant._

_Merci Emma…_

_C'est ça, c'est ça… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un frère si diminué ?_

Quand elle eut fini elle se releva et s'adressa au reste des occupants du compartiment. Tout le monde l'écoutait, pas seulement parce que c'était leur cousine et qu'elle était plus agée qu'eux. Mais parce qu'elle était en troisième année, qu'elle jouait dans l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondor et qu'elle n'avait pas son pareil pour lancer des regards noirs à vous glacer le sang.

_On arrive dans deux minutes, quand vous entendrez le sifflet du train prenez vos malles et dirigez vous vers la sortie la plus proche. Vous laissez pas écraser par les autres, ça va être la ruée._

_On peut pas attendre que tout le monde soit sorti ? Demanda Ed avec un soupir._

_Ho oui si tu veux passer l'été dans le train… Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier._

Puis elle sortit et claqua la porte du compartiment.

_On peut vraiment rester enfermé dans le train ? Demanda Ed avec la voix tremblante._

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le flot d'étudiants se déversa sur le quai, vite dilué dans la masse des parents. Les écharpes aux couleurs des maisons flottaient au vent malgré la chaleur, les promesses de carte postales également et les numéros de téléphones criés d'un côté à l'autre du quai saturaient l'air. Harry aperçu Neville dans la foule et vint lui serrer la main.

_Alors les plantes ça pousse ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire._

_On fait aller. Répondit-il en scrutant la foule._

_Abby a fait des miracles cette année à ce que j'ai cru comprendre…_

_Quoi ? Demanda Neville soucieux._

_Elle a réussit à survire entre Ed et Allan à ce que m'a dit James._

_Ah oui ! Elle fait office de lien entre eux je crois… Tu connais ça non ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_Sur le bout des doigts !_

_Ginny n'est pas venue ?_

_Je crois qu'elle a accompagné Lilly aux toilettes._

_Ils grandissent tellement vite…Je me rappelle la première année où on est sortit de ce train…_

_M'en parle pas c'était un vrai…_

_Déchirement._

_Exact !_

Harry regarda Neville qui s'était remis à scruter la foule. Il se demandait parfois si Neville savait à quel point leurs destins étaient liés, si proches, si terriblement parallèles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son introspection car Albus se mit à tirer sur sa manche avec force.

_Là papa ! Je le vois !_

_Qui ?_

_Ted !_

Un instant plus tard, un jeune garçon de déjà 17 ans tout de même, vint faire une accolade à son parrain puis il prit son presque petit frère sur ses épaules et s'élança dans la foule à la recherche du reste de la famille. Mais il fut arrêté par une jeune fille qui lui prit la main.

_Victoire, qu'est-ce que tu ?_

_Appelle moi cet été. Répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue._

_Victoire et Teddy ! Teddy et Victoire ! Commença à scander Albus._

_Al ! Tais-toi !_

Harry s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés, persuadé que Ted et Albus trouveraient James avant lui. Mais il se trompait. A sa gauche il vit arriver un groupe composé de quatre personne, dont une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle aperçu son père qui lui faisait signe, se retourna vers les garçons, les serra brièvement dans ses bras puis s'en alla.

_On se voit le 12 Juin ! Dit-elle en leur faisant un signe d'aurevoir de la main._

_Pas moi ! Répondit un des garçons._

_Alors appelle moi, ou passe aux Trois Balais ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil._

_Heu… D'accord. Répondit-il en rougissant._

Harry sourit discrètement. Voilà qui ferait plaisir à Dudley… Il vit passer Angelina au pas de course et serrer son tout petit dans ses bras en le couvrant de baiser.

_Ho mon petit Edward ! Tu es entier !_

_Man ! man arrête ! S'exclama-t-il rouge pivoine._

_Tu n'as pas ramené de siège de toilette ! Tu n'as pas fais exploser une classe !_

_Man…_

_Tu sais avec tes gènes on ne sait jamais… Dit-elle en se relevant._

_J'ai gardé un œil sur lui. Dit Emma en arrivant._

_C'est bien ma chérie. Et toi, pas de nouveauté j'espère ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

_Heu…Non. Papa n'est pas venu ?_

_Il garde la boutique. J'espère que tu ne comptais pas sur lui pour cacher une de tes bêtises !_

_Man ! S'exclama Emma outrée comme son père savait si bien le faire._

Il eut un rire discret en les voyant s'éloigner. Mélanger le caractère explosif d'Angelina et la tendance génétique aux embrouilles en tout genre de Georges avait donné un curieux résultat. Plus Edward grandissait plus il ressemblait à Ron, ce qui faisait son père se lamenter et son oncle se vexer.

_Tu rêves pa' ?_

_James ! Je t'avais pas vu arriver ! S'exclama Harry en le serrant contre lui._

_C'est héréditaire ! Marmonna Allan._

_Allan, tu as survécu à une année entière avec James ?_

_Il a bien fallu… Heureusement qu'on est pas dans la même maison._

_Hé !_

_Tes parents nous attendent dehors._

_Où est Ted ? Je l'ai croisé dans le train mais…_

_En confidance avec Victoire je crois. Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

_James !_

_Al !_

Le jeune garçon tendit la main à son grand frère qui tapa dedant. Voilà ce qui était cool aujourd'hui… Harry dirigea toute la petite troupe jusqu'à la voiture, Lilly portait une nouvelle robe. Comme d'habitude à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec sa mère dans un périmètre de moins de 4km d'un magasin.

_Gin…_

_Je suis désolée ! Dit-elle._

_Salut maman !_

_Ho mon poussin ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_On s'est vu aux vacances de Pâques maman._

_Oui mais c'était il y a 2 mois ! Temps pis tu ne retournera pas l'année prochaine, c'est trop difficile pour moi de vous voir partir !_

_Papa ! S'exclama Albus terrifé._

_T'inquiète pas bonhomme, il en faudra plus pour vous empêcher d'aller faire des bêtises dans les couloirs de Poudlard !_

Quand tout le monde fut entré dans la maison, Ginny poussa un soupir de joie. Tous les enfants étaient rentrés au bercail, dans le perimètre de sa surveillance et plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Même à Ted. Harry lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour commencer le souper. C'était le premier jour de longues vacances, de très longues vacances…

* * *

_Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu, donnez moi vos avis et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre! _

_Mermaidblues _


End file.
